


In Particular

by sparksfly7



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, i miss x1, wooseok solo debut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparksfly7/pseuds/sparksfly7
Summary: Amidst the ‘Wooseok’s and ‘oppa’s and ‘hyung’s, he can’t help but think of one person who calls him hyung in particular.He almost thinks he’s imagining the “Hyung!”, so caught up in reminiscing that he’s hearing things, but then he raises his head and sees a tall, familiar figure.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Kim Yohan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	In Particular

**Author's Note:**

> Wooseok's solo debut inspired me to write some Yocat. I miss our boys ;___________;

Wooseok can’t help but compare his debut stage to two other debuts he had. Is there a restriction on the word debut, that you’re only allowed to use it once? A part of him certainly felt nervous enough that he felt like a rookie again, while another part was bustling for the chance to show his best self. That’s what this is all about, isn’t it?

But what if his best self isn’t to be by himself, he wonders, staring down at his phone and all the congratulatory messages he’s gotten. Amidst the ‘Wooseok’s and ‘oppa’s and ‘hyung’s, he can’t help but think of one person who calls him hyung in particular.

He almost thinks he’s imagining the “Hyung!”, so caught up in reminiscing that he’s hearing things, but then he raises his head and sees a tall, familiar figure.

“Yohan?” he breathes, almost wanting to rub his eyes to check he isn’t seeing things.

Yohan closes the distance between them in several long strides, and then he’s there, right in front of Wooseok. “Hyung,” he says, and before Wooseok can even rise up out of his chair, Yohan is reaching over and tugging Wooseok to him. Wooseok makes an involuntary sound, the breath squeezed from him, even as his arms go around Yohan in return. Sometimes he forgets how much taller Yohan is than him, his frame well-toned and broader than it looks.

“You didn’t tell me you were coming,” Wooseok says, unable to help his broad smile.

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” Yohan says, smiling back in the way that makes his face crumple. “Sorry, is it a bad time?”

“No, of course not. I was just thinking about you, actually.” Wooseok clears his throat. “All of you, I mean.” He can’t bear to refer to their group, but still, he knows Yohan understands.

Yohan’s expression dims for a second before he says in a light voice, “All of us and not me in particular? I’m hurt, hyung.” He pouts, even, and Wooseok reaches over and pats his cheek.

“There, there,” he says in a consoling voice. He would normally tease Yohan a bit more, but he finds himself saying, “You don’t need me to tell you that I think about you all the time,” his voice dropping a little, becoming huskier.

Yohan looks at him with dark eyes. “I do too,” he murmurs, and then his eyes widen. “I mean – I think about you all the time, not I think about me all the time.”

Wooseok laughs. “Don’t worry, I didn’t take you for someone that egotistical.”

“How do you take me then?”

Wooseok can’t help himself. “How do you want me to take you?” he asks, eyes sweeping deliberately over Yohan’s body. “I don’t think this is the best place for—”

“Hyung!” Yohan is spluttering, going red from his ears to his neck, and Wooseok laughs and laughs. It can be too fun to get a rise out of Yohan. “I forgot you were like this.”

Wooseok’s smile fades a little. “Don’t forget too much about me,” he says, aiming for a light tone. He doesn’t do as good a job as Yohan did earlier.

“Wooseok hyung,” Yohan says seriously. “I could never – would never – forget you.” His mouth quirks up a little. “Maybe my brain just wanted to censor a bit of your shamelessness.”

“Hey,” Wooseok protests half-heartedly. “I am not shameless.”

“You are so shameless,” Yohan laughs. “I don’t know why you pretend you’re not. I like that about you. The shamelessness, I mean, not the denial.”

“Maybe you just bring out a more…uninhibited side of me,” Wooseok says, putting a hand on Yohan’s thigh, squeezing and feeling hard muscle under his fingers. He’s moved back to his chair, and Yohan has taken the one next to him, turning it towards his so their knees are touching. He wants to be closer than that, really, wants to wrap himself up in Yohan, completely surround himself with him, but this will do for now.

“Good,” Yohan says earnestly. “You know you can be as uninhibited as you want around me. You don’t need to hide anything.”

“Yohan,” Wooseok says softly, the breath squeezed out of him in a different way, and Yohan smiles at him. That sweet, face-crumpling smile that makes him look even younger than he is.

“I’ve missed you, hyung,” Yohan says, and he sounds young too. Vulnerable. He’s usually so cheerful and easygoing that people miss his vulnerable side, but he lets it show around Wooseok, lets his guard down around Wooseok. Wooseok does the same with him; they’re each other’s safe harbours that way.

Wooseok swallows. “I’ve missed you too, Yohannie.” He cups Yohan’s cheek with his hand, fingers splaying over his skin, and Yohan’s eyes flutter shut. Wooseok presses a kiss to his brow; gentle, tender.

Yohan opens his eyes and looks at Wooseok with an expression that Wooseok has seen many times before but still makes him shy every time. “And I’m so proud of you. Your album is amazing, and you contributed so much to it. I know you’ve always wanted to be involved in songwriting and producing.”

“It’s been a really great opportunity.” Wooseok leans against Yohan, who’s so warm and solid, a concrete reminder of his constant support. “I wanted to—put myself into the music.”

“You did,” Yohan assures him. “I heard you in there.”

“I thought of you,” Wooseok says, and he doesn’t say whether it’s ‘all of you’ or ‘you in particular’ but he thinks that Yohan knows. “Did you hear that?”

“Hyung,” Yohan says softly. “Of course I did.”

And when Wooseok smiles, he leans in to share it with Yohan.


End file.
